Public service entities such as weather centers, police departments, and departments of transportation often have important messages to convey to the public regarding matters of widespread potential interest such as those alerts involving hazards or conditions. Digital signs in public places are often used to advertise and inform viewers of these matters. Radio and television broadcast are also used to convey information to the public. However, these methods can be inadequate in informing the public of the hazard or condition. Information displayed on signs can sometimes be distracting to viewers. For example, in the case of signs located adjacent to roadways, traffic may be affected by drivers who must slow down to view the information associated with the sign. Stationary signs advertising for drivers to tune to a designated radio frequency for more information about the alert are often ineffective. Drivers are often hesitant to interrupt their current audio transmission to tune in for special alerts. Further, Emergency Broadcast System alerts are only heard when a broadcast system, such as a radio or television, is in use. Moreover, because broadcast regions sometime expand over large areas, some broadcasts alerts are irrelevant to many users within the broadcast region. Accordingly, a system that is able to transmit an alert or message to the public in an efficient and safe manner is needed.